


Avenger's Christmas

by EatSnowAndDie



Category: Marvel's Avengers: Age of Ultron
Genre: Christmas at Avenger, Eggnog cocktails, Gen, Guess who got a present?, No litterally!, Opening Presents, Somebody gets drunk, Then somebody get hammered, Time for board games, Ultrons eyes match the tree lights, Why does tape have to be so sticky?, cute fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6306370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EatSnowAndDie/pseuds/EatSnowAndDie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Avengers welcome Ultron as part of the team, there comes the season of giving and merry making. Tony is hosting, and everybody gets a present!</p>
<p>    Everybody!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avenger's Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This was intended for Christmas, but as you can see, I was late and so now I'm not waiting nine more months to post it. It is intended to be fun and cute, nothing great. I hope you all like it and enjoy the Christmas spirit in the middle of spring! 
> 
> Oh, and think of this as part II to my previous work- "Hello, My Name is J.A.R.V.I.S. And You, Are Altron." Enjoy!

 

 

"Tony? Tony?!" Pepper wondered around the party floor carefully tip-toeing around various pieces of garlin, lights and wrapping paper in search of the missing host who was suppose to have eveything done and arranged by now.

"Tony?" She demanded at him after discovering him tangled in a mess of red and green lights.

 

"Yeah, honey-I'm a little hung up right now-"

 

"What are you doing?" His phone device began to jingle.

 

"-hey, could you get that for me? That-" He struggled. "that would be, super." He grinned, she didn't, and his phone jingled in his pocket again.

 

"Please?" He offered.

 

(jingle)

 

"Tony, you were suppose to have all this finish.." She sounded exhasperated.

 

(jingle)

 

She continued. "The tree isn't even here yet, and where on earth is Jarvis?" The door altert system sounded for visiters.

 

(jingle)

 

Tony tryed patiently begging, keeping a Christmas smile on his face. "Honey, please. The guy delivering the tree is the one on the phone."

 

"Oh." She surprised, but was interupted by a deep bass enforced voice behind her. The machine man, still in his Iron Legion suitreached for Stark's pocket.

 

"Allow me."

 

She jumped, obviously startled. "Oh my-. Tony, what is that-thing? Is that, is that Jarvis? It doesn't sound like him!"

 

Tony fiddled. "It's because-"

 

"-I'm not." Ultron interupted. "Forgive me if you seem, a little tangled there, Stark. He picked up the phone. "Yes?" Politely.

 

The door system sounded again. "Stark, the door.. Yes, who am I speaking to?" Ultron began to wonder off speaking into the phone.

 

Tony finished up the final touches with the lights and untanged himself, Pepper helped him, taking care not to damage her nails or fingers in the process.

 

"Pepper, trigger the music." He hurried toward the door. "Butterfingers, clean up that mess of lights." He whistled to the little bot, who in return starred, a little puzzled.

 

Tony opened the door. "Hey!" It was the two agents first, Romanov the 'not so scary anymore' chick, and Barton the Hawkguy. They welcomed themselves in, caring bagged bottles and a few packages.

 

"Merry Christmas, Agents-I'm glad you showed up first."

 

"Uh-oh, Stark-" Romanov teased. "What is it this time?" The two smiled to eachother.

 

"Nothing." He casualled over. "Just a little hanging and final touches, thats all."

 

Pepper stepped in. "The guests are due any minute and nothings ready."

 

Tony flashed a smile. "I've been busy."

 

"Doing what?" Barton asked.

 

"Look, is it-or isn't it Christmas? And I think that corner over there is looking a little shab, don't you?" He pointed out a door frame that had yet to be adorned with neon spectical.

 

"Yeah, that or the bar is always open." Gested hawkeye.

 

"Oh, I think we can help Stark out, Clint. After all, it is Christmas."

 

Barton agreed. "Alright, since it's Chrismas-but I want free cocktails." He began to assist Romanov and Butter fingers, lighting the place in glowing glory.

 

"Everythings on the house-" Tony said, being interupted.

 

"-Stark." Ultron threw Stark's phone back. "The tree's here."

 

Tony caught the phone. "Great, um where, here? Now?"

 

The door system sounded.

 

"Mhm."

 

"Hey, get the door would'yah?"

 

"No."

 

Pepper passed them both heading to answer the door. "You know Tony, maybe you should say 'please' once in awhile. Jarvis has feelings too."

 

"I'm not Jarvis." Ultron stated plainly, only not to be heard by Putts when she opened the door-inviting the tree bearers in.

 

Barton finished his end leaving Romanov to play with Butterfingers a bit more. "Okay, anything else?" He asked, stareing at the tree as it was set in it's stand and afixed tightly.

 

"Holy crap, Stark. How big is that thing?" Hawkeye gawked.

 

"This, is the Avenger's Christmas tree. It's suppose to be big. Hey-I need some lights and all the fixings on it, pronto!"

 

"Shall I show them in..?" Offered Ultron sarcastically.

 

"Oh that would be great, thanks." said Pepper. Then encouraged the tree men to follow him in.

 

"Tony the packages arrived." She told him.

 

"Perfect." He continued to busy himself.

 

"Tony.."

 

"Hm?"

 

"What should I do with them?"

 

"Hide them."

 

"But where?"

 

Hawkeye interupted, clanking two festive glasses together. "Alright, is it too early for drinks or what?"

 

"No." Joked Natasha. "It's never too early." She gladly accepted one of the glasses and they both drank, happily pleased with the drink.

 

"Now I know you kids arn't sick of decorating yet.." Tony encouraged them all to help finish up the tree. Even Ultron pitched in, and before they knew it the tree was a sparkling, glittering, gleaming glory standing a colossal twenty ft. in the center of the room. Complimented by the surrounding garlin and lights flickering splendedly all throughout the place. Finally, everything was ready for the rest of the guests to arrive.

 

In which they did, of course.

 

Pepper recived them at the door. "Welcome! Merry Christmas!" It was Steve Rogers and Bruce Banner dressed in their best and carrying packages of their own.

 

"It smells, wonderful in here." Commented Bruce as he took off his jacket. "Whats for supper?"

 

"Actually-" Pepper answered. "-just drinks for now." And handed them both glasses full of goodness.

 

"Delicious." Steve complimented, offering a smile of ease to the embarrassed Bruce. "Whats not to love, right?"

 

"Well come on in, gentlemen. Everyones waiting." Pepper lead them in and they all welcomed eachother with hugs and handshakes.

 

"Thanks for having us, Stark." Rogers said.

 

"Well, it'd hardly be a Christmas party without the whole team, so I didn't have much of a choice."

 

"Still, it's really nice." Rogers examined the room's brilliancy.

 

"Your welcome." Clint threw in, followed by a stifled laugh snort only to be elbowed happily by Natasha.

 

"You forget your Christmas manners, Clint?"

 

"No, did you?" He was enjoying the free booze too much and it showed. She on the other hand wanted to keep her head as long as she could, bringing her glass up for only a sip. "I wish a had." She murmered loud enough as she stared at Bruce, then swallowed.

 

Bruce choked out. "H-how about some music or something. Tony, got any..music?"

 

"Pepper, if you'd please. Remote."

 

"No." Ultron offered. "Allow me." And in a split second their ears were filled with the best of the Christmas classics.

 

They all gathered around and sat themselves comfortably on the sofa, drinking refill after refill and enjoying the provided tray of delicately arranged cheese and olive h'orderves. Until Hill arrived.

 

She did.

 

"Merry Christmas ladies and gentlemen, but where are the real drinks?" She asked.

 

"Feel free." They joked. And soon she sat with the rest of them with her opened a longneck, cozily next to Ultron.

 

"So-" She started. "Where's the thunder god?" She tipped up her bottle.

 

"Fashionably late." Said Tony.

 

"Oh, he's probably visiting family.." Natasha guessed, taking another sip.

 

"Yeah?" Clint refilled his glass. "His dead brother or his dead mother?"

 

"Okay, that was harsh." Bruce scolded as Natasha filled his glass.

 

"Well-there's always Jane, and his father-" Hill said.

 

Steve nodded. "Right, if he's enjoying his own family time in his own way.. Then we shouldn't have anything to say about it."

 

"Yeah-" Said a voice behind them. "Except nobody cares to wonder where the War Machine is, I guess."

 

It was Rhodes, obviously.

 

"Rhody, come on in!" Pepper seated him next to her and handed him a glass.

 

"Nice, real nice." He took it. "I appreciate all the love-" He looked up at the machine man in front of him. "What the?-"

 

"Hi." Ultron just at there, unmoved.

 

Rhodes only looked more confused. "uuhh.."

 

"Prototype." Tony called him. "First of his kind, real special, and he's with us." Tony threw an olive in his mouth.

 

"So, board games then?" Bruce suggested.

 

"Oh yes, please." 

 

"I'm in."

 

"Definitly." Were the responses. And so ensued the next round of Christmas entertainment.

 

 

 


End file.
